


Proximity

by ginnyvos



Category: Saiyuki
Genre: Fluff, Gen, Hair Brushing, Little girly mini-ninjas, M/M, Unresolved Sexual Tension, We all know they're closet hair-whores
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-27
Updated: 2012-01-27
Packaged: 2017-10-30 05:05:55
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/328066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ginnyvos/pseuds/ginnyvos
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"They were like ninja's man! Little girlly mini-ninja's!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Proximity

**Author's Note:**

> Written for pixieblade's birthday, a couple of years back.
> 
> This was written while cycling, believe it or not. I might've added 200 words or so at my netbook, but mostly it was written on my phone while cycling. Yes I am indeed a traffic hazzard.

Hakkai tried to stop the laughter that was trying bubble up in him, he really did, but... Gojyo just looked so wronged.   
  
“Don't you dare, Cho Hakkai. Don't. You. Dare!”   
  
That was enough to send Hakkai into rare fits of laughter. He honestly couldn't be blamed. After all, who could resist  _that_ ?   
  
“I- I'm truly sorry Gojyo! It's just- It's just- You look... So pretty! Fabulous, even!”   
  
Slowly, Gojyo's pout changed into a crooked smile, than a rueful grin, than chuckles and finally, he was laughing right along with him. “For that,” he managed to say between peals of laughter, “You get to brush it all out! And I swear, if there is so much as one clip, tie, braid or knot left, I'll strangle you after all!”   
  
Hakkai nodded and, still chuckling, went to get the hairbrush from his pack. When he came back, his laughter had finally subsided and he found Gojyo staring pensively at one of the braids that adorned his hair.   
  
“Sit on the bed,” he said softly, and when Gojyo did, he settled behind him. “So tell me, how did you come to be in this peril?”   
  
Hakkai couldn't see from his position behind the man, but he could've sworn Gojyo was smiling ruefully. “You know how the innkeeper has this daughter? Cute kid of about 6, kept trying to help her big sis waiting on our table?”   
  
Hakkai nodded. “I do. She was rather endearing, even while being in the way all the time.”   
  
Gojyo nodded his head and the braid Hakkai was trying to untangle slipped from his grasp. “Sit still please.”   
  
“Yeah alright. Anyway, I was having a beer and suddenly she turns up with a friend. Said they thought my hair was pretty and if she could touch it. Ouch Hakkai! Be careful with your tugging! Anyway, I let them and they smile all happy-like... And then, before I know it, they start making braids and stuff! They were like ninjas man, little girly mini-ninjas!”   
  
Gojyo chuckled at the memory and Hakkai felt a soft smile slipping onto his face.   
  
They sat in silence for a while, Gojyo turning his head this way and that so Hakkai could reach, and Hakkai untangling braid after knot after braid until he could run the brush through the long red stands freely. Even then he didn't stop though. It was peaceful, sitting here like this. No Sanzo to make sneering comments and force Gojyo to try and act 'cool', no Goku asking awkward questions or picking fights, just them.   
  
He ran his fingers through Gojyo's hair and when the man made a small sound of approval he continued by alternating strokes with the brush and his fingers.   
  
He sometimes missed the days at their small house, living together with no one to tell them that they were being inappropriate or touching too much or being unmanly. No one to barge in on them when they were having a quiet moment.   
  
For a second he ran his mind through his actions earlier to check that, yes, he had indeed locked the door.   
  
It wasn't as if he minded having Goku and Sanzo around of course. It was just that, since the start of the journey, Gojyo and him had been a lot more distant. A lot more...careful he supposed. Gojyo still touched him a lot, but it no longer lingered and it didn't happen half as often as it used to. He found he missed it.   
  
Gojyo had started making soft sounds constantly now, responding to every touch and stroke of the brush. He didn't even seem to be aware of them. Hakkai's fingers brushed his neck and Gojyo let out the softest moan. Hakkai incorporated it in his routine as he went on.   
  
He supposed he looked forward to the end of the journey. Just the two of them in Gojyo's ratty little house, having only one bed to sleep in and constantly making up excuses not to have to buy another one. He'd always thought Gojyo liked the touch it brought. He had at the very least noticed that the man slept better when he had someone close. Whenever Gojyo and him slept in the same bed, they'd start out on different sides and then Gojyo would gravitate to his side somewhere during the night and wrap around him like one of his own vines. He supposed it was only normal after the childhood his friend had. And so in the morning, Hakkai would make sure to wake up before Gojyo did and untangle himself. Like nothing had happened and the thought that Gojyo would do this to any other person didn't hurt at all.   
  
Gojyo pushed his head against Hakkai's hand and Hakkai suddenly realized that he'd stopped brushing and was only stroking the nape of Gojyo's neck now.   
  
“'Kai?” Gojyo's voice was just the tiniest bit rough and it suddenly occurred to Hakkai that he sounded incredibly sexy like that. “You alright back there?”   
  
No. Bad thoughts! Bad, bad thoughts! He was  _not_  thinking about his best friend in such a way!   
  
“Maybe we should get undressed and, yanno, go to bed. I think my hair's untangled now...”   
  
Oh god! That was  _not_  what it sounded like! It couldn't be!   
  
“'Kai?”   
  
Gojyo sounded worried now. He'd have to answer. Find his voice first and then answer. It sounded like a plan. “We- Yes, let's do that.” Was that his voice? It sounded much more steady, much more  _normal_  than it had any right to.   
  
“Yeah, uhm, right. Let's find, yanno, PJ's.”   
  
Hakkai realized that his hands had forgone his brain and started undressing him on their own. He had to calm down! At this rate Gojyo was definitely going to realize something was wrong.   
  
Shirt already off and pants halfway undone, he wandered over to their bags and pulled out his pajamas and the shirt Gojyo had taken to wearing after a series of nightly youkai attack in which he ended up traumatizing some poor old lady and getting hit over the head with her handbag for public nudity... No matter that he'd just saved her from a bunch of youkai who hadn't minded a casualty or two in the fight.   
  
Gojyo sat on the bed in his boxers when he turned back around, looking at him with a sleepily content expression, his hair sliding smoothly over his shoulders, tangle free and perfect.   
  
Hakkai took off his pants and hung them over the back of a chair. He gave Gojyo the shirt and started pulling on his own pajamas. When he was done, Gojyo had already slipped under the covers. Without really thinking about it, he slipped in next to his friend and settled.   
  
It was quiet for a moment and just when Hakkai thought that Gojyo wasn't going say anything, his friend had to go and open his mouth anyway. “'Kai... You know there's a perfectly good bed over there right?”   
  
Hakkai sighed. “Do you mind terribly?”   
  
Gojyo shrugged and Hakkai could feel it where their shoulders were touching. “Nah. Just thought- But if you want to sleep here, I don't mind. Night 'Kai. And thanks. For, you know, brushing my hair and stuff.”   
  
“It’s quite alright… I- I didn’t mind much…”

“You can do it again. If, you know, you ever feel like doing so.”

“I imagine I will Gojyo, good night…”

And if that night Hakkai shifted a little closer and moved this way and that to make it easier for Gojyo to impersonate an octopus, or if he fell asleep with his face buried in his best friend’s hair, then that wasn’t really anyone’s business at all. And if he overslept the next day, causing Gojyo to wake up and notice their position and later basked in the idea that Gojyo hadn’t moved an inch since waking, than really, it was nothing but an accident, was it? And if Hakkai’s fingers tangled in Gojyo’s hair and their lips met while Sanzo was trying to knock down the door… then honestly, it was only because Hakkai needed to check for any tangles and they were so close. No other reason at all.

None at all.

**Author's Note:**

> Comment, or face the little girly mini-ninja's and fear for your hair and sanity! ;)


End file.
